nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Cardiff
'"Cardiff" '''is the sixth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 147th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on March 31, 2015. In the episode, Sabrina receives a lifechanging opportunity in the mail; Ophelia and Silas plan their next move; Isobel confesses her guilt to an unwilling Landon. The Episode SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Sabrina emptied her mailbox and headed back across the Square toward the apartment complex. On the top floor, Landon and Austin were making lunch. LANDON'S APARTMENT "Hey," Austin said, setting a plate of empanadas on the kitchen table. He took Sabrina's coat. "We were just about to eat." "Two weeks, guys," Sabrina said, "Two weeks and no one knows that Austin is alive. Except us." "And Katherine," Austin said. He smiled weakly. "The Killer hasn't tried to make a reappearance," Landon said, "That's always good. We haven't had a murder in a while." "Goody?" Austin said, furrowing his eyebrows. Sabrina took a letter opener and slit open her envelopes. She scanned the first few lines. She gasped and jumped out of her chair, knocking it over. "What is it?" Landon said, "Something bad?" "No!" Sabrina said, "It's an offer! For a photography program in Cardiff! ENGLAND!" "Seriously?" Austin said, taking the letter, "Did you apply?" "No," Sabrina said, frowning, "But it's official! Look! There's the seal!" "What are you doing?" Austin asked, "Taking pictures of the BBC Studios?" "Hmm," Sabrina said, reading further, "It says I'll be working with BBC One for upcoming election news stories. I'm to be gone for a month." Sabrina could hardly contain her excitement; this could be the catalyst of her success. "Take it!" Landon said, "Accept the offer!" Sabrina smiled. "I'm going to England!" she squealed. Landon and Austin got up from their chairs to hug her. But when Landon wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her. He immediately blushed. Sabrina backed away. She could see he realized his mistake. She nonetheless pulled Landon to the door. "I'm dating Bryce," Sabrina said, "We...can't..." Landon was biting his lip. "Sorry," he said. "It's all good," Sabrina said, smiling again, "I'm going to Cardiff!" OPHELIA'S SHOP "There's reportedly a drug den in this building," Silas said, circling a building on a map. Ophelia nodded. "I can get it for you tomorrow if you'd like," Ophelia said. Silas smiled. "Eager are we?" "I like being busy," Ophelia said, "Makes me forget I could be murdered at any time." "That's no way to live," Silas said, frowning, "In fear?" "I'm not fearful," Ophelia said, standing straighter, "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." The door swung open. Sabrina slammed the door behind her. "Sabrina!" Silas shouted, "I have to say you are getting increasingly more blunt!" "What?" Sabrina said. "This!" Silas said, "Barging in! You can't do it all the time!" "Oh," Sabrina said, face flushed, "I was here to see Ophelia. I heard I could buy a discount plane ticket." "Yes," Ophelia said, glaring at Silas, "You came to the right place. Silas, could you...um...go now?" Silas scowled, picked up his hat, and left. The doorbell clanged as he charged into the Square. "Sorry about him," Ophelia said, "He's angrier than a hornet. Sit, sit! I'll print you a ticket. Where are you going?" "Cardiff," Sabrina said excitedly, sitting across from Ophelia's desk, "I've been accepted into the Young Photographer's Program." Ophelia let her hand drop at the printer. The YPP? "The program based in London?" Ophelia asked. "Yes," Sabrina said, "But it meets in Cardiff this year. I have to be there by Wednesday." Ophelia debated what she should say. There was something wrong, but by keeping her in Sawyer Gulch, was she any safer? Cardiff would almost be a better place to be. Especially with the coming events. "What a prestigious program!" Ophelia said, "Here's your ticket. It flies out tonight." "Thanks Ophelia!" Sabrina said, "I'll see you in a month!" "Bye!" Ophelia said quietly. When Sabrina had gone, Ophelia frowned. Poor girl. The program had been discontinued months ago...someone had wanted to send Sabrina away. But who? And why? LANDON'S APARTMENT The phone rang. Austin look sadly at the vibrating phone; he was forbidden from answering. He heard Landon answer in the other room. "Dr. Langdon." There was a pause. "Natalie!" he said, "Good to hear from you..." Austin snatched the other receiver and listened in, but he only heard their goodbyes. "Of course," Landon said, "I'll be right there." "Thank you, doctor," Natalie said. Landon left the apartment. But Austin stared out the window. He could see the Sterling House. Had Natalie tried to contact him? She was in perfect health; she didn't need to see a doctor. Austin wanted to see her again and she wanted to see him. She couldn't just ask for him... Austin pushed over the picture of Katherine and snuck out of the house. Landon groaned as he reentered his apartment; he forgot his clipboard. "Austin?" Landon called out, "Austin, I'm going to the Sheriff's house. You want to start on dinner?" Silence. "Austin?" Landon repeated, "Wake up!" Landon opened the bedroom door; Austin was gone. Again. "The hell Austin..." Landon muttered. The last time he snuck out, Sabrina and Austin found him sitting in his room later that night, looking satisfied. Clearly he had a death wish. Landon closed the door behind him. SHERIFF'S HOUSE The Sheriff let Landon into Isobel Sterling's room. She was covered in bedsheets, surrounded by empty boxes of tissues, the room dark. "I'm ready to talk," she whispered. Landon sighed. Isobel refused to see a psychiatrist, or rather the only psychiatrist in a fifteen mile radius. But she was renowned in her ways. Isobel had insisted she speak to Landon. "Talk about what?" Landon asked, sitting next to the bed. "Jet," Isobel muttered, looking past Landon as if her dead son was behind him. "What about him?" Landon said, careful not to say his name. "It's my fault..." she whispered, "I killed him." Landon waited for her to say more. Isobel was NOT the kind of person to just stab or shoot someone. Isobel suddenly shot up in bed. She grabbed Landon's hands. "I have to tell someone," she blurted, "I tried to tell Silas but he would never forgive me. Natalie wouldn't understand. Please listen!" "Why not tell the Father?" Landon suggested, "Or my friend..." "No," Isobel said, "I need to tell a friend! Are you listening?" "I'm listening," Landon said, wondering if he had the patience for this. "Jet was gay," Isobel said. She didn't say anything else. Landon smiled politely. "That's nice," he said. "I outed him," Isobel said. "Oh..." Landon said, slumping, "You told everyone he was gay?" Isobel sniffed. "I thought it would help him!" she said, grabbing a tissue and sobbing into it. "How?" was all Landon could think of saying. "Sawyer Gulch is generally very accepting," Isobel said, "You know that." "I do," Landon said, looking at Isobel's sad eyes. "Anyway," Isobel said, "Festival Day approached, and I thought I would help him find a boyfriend." "That's nice...?" Landon said. "But on Festival Day," Isobel said, weeping, "I found him dead! In his own bedroom! His throat was cut! I..." Isobel began to cough. She moved a tissue away from her mouth, revealing blood. "Isobel..." Landon said. She waved her hand. "Doctor," she said, "it's nothing serious. I'm been coughing a lot. Probably ruptured something." "That IS serious!" Landon said, "Let me take a look." "He's dead," Isobel said, "Because of me. Now someone knows." "How?" Landon said, "You never clarified." "Hate crime," Isobel said, "Murders are widespread here. Jet never offended anyone. Until he became different. That's when trouble strikes. When things change. When things are different." Different, Landon thought. Austin survived a murder attempt. That was different. Were things going to change? Isobel laid against her pillow, pulling the covers to her chin. "Don't tell Silas," she murmured, "Not yet." Landon didn't say anything, but silently obliged. He gathered his things and left the weeping woman. Across the hall, behind closed doors, Natalie and Austin were entwined in each other's arms, drowning in the lustful aura of love. LAW OFFICE Bryce closed the door and switched on the lights. He had just dropped off Sabrina at the airport and sent her off to Cardiff. His plan had worked perfectly; she assumed the program was still-standing. She would be there at least a week before realizing she'd been duped. She would fly home, find Bryce emotionally torn over the death of a fake family member; Christie consoled him. He thinks they have to call it off...Christie gets to stay. Sabrina gets thrown out. A bit extreme of a plan, but Sabrina had always wanted to go to England, so at least he wasn't being absolutely and totally cruel. "Christie!" Bryce called out, "She's gone!" His desk chair moved, the back to him. "Christie...?" Bryce said teasingly, smiling, "I hope you're naked over there." The chair spun around. Bryce recoiled. It was Ophelia. "You!" Bryce spat, "Where's Christie?" "Where's your respect?" Ophelia said, "Where's your loyalty? Your trustworthiness?" "Excuse me?" Bryce said, "Where are your manners?" "I asked you first," Ophelia said, crossing her arms. "Where's Christie?" Bryce demanded. "You mean your slut?" Ophelia said, "Or are you the slut?" "Men can't be sluts!" Bryce said. Ophelia scoffed. "Oh good. Sexism." "Shut up," Bryce said, moving around the office, keeping his eyes on Ophelia. "You shouldn't have lied to Sabrina," Ophelia said, "She doesn't deserve that. She's a splendid human being, so different than the rest of the scum in town." "Like you?" Bryce said. Ophelia slammed her hand on the desk and stood. "No, Bryce Johnston, like YOU!" Bryce's face turned to a grimace. He wanted to pound her face. He balled his hands into fists. "I have lost trust in you, Mr. Johnston," Ophelia said, "And so now it's time for me to do my job." "Spy on people?" Bryce retorted. "I'm going to find out what it is you harbor in the darkest corner of your mind," Ophelia said, "What secret exists that rips you to shreds. The one thing you haven't told anyone. The one thing you want no one to ever know. I'm going to find THAT and destroy you." "You're a monster," Bryce said, "You're a freaking demonic bitch." "Tata for now," Ophelia said, strutting to the door. "Where's Christie?!" Bryce shouted. Ophelia turned at the door and laughed. "Don't read ahead." Her pink head disappeared into the Square. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Isobel reavealed in this episode that Jet was gay and outed by her; he was most likely the victim of a hate crime. She harbors the guilt for exposing him and has not told anyone except Landon. Sabrina receives an acceptance to a discontinued program, mastered by Bryce. Ophelia realizes the truth, however, and confronts Bryce. Christie goes missing in this episode. This was the first episode to mention Festival Day. References Cardiff was the chosen city for the program. Sabrina mentions how no one else knows about Austin's survival. Unbeknownst to her, Natalie knows. Trivia *Cardiff was not the original host city of the program. VMK was. However, producers did not want any relation to past seasons and changed it to Cardiff. They chose Cardiff because of its affiliation with Doctor Who. *Ophelia's last line in the episode ("Don't read ahead") is a subtle nod to River Song's catchphrase: "Spoilers." *Producers felt uncomfortable while writing this episode, mostly because of the sexism in the final scene and the sex scene earlier. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes